Merry Christmas and I Love You
by King Of Mustache
Summary: Being left alone on Christmas is not so cool, people. But be with your best friends, some pizzas, the legendary game called 'Truth or Dare' and a little of L-O-V-E is total opposite. And this Christmas is my one last chance to tell the girl, who I love since we were kids, that I love her before we go to college. My first ONESHOT ever so give it a chance! (Rated T just in case)


**A/N: Hey guys! This is DemigodToGleek again. This is my Christmas present for you all. I really thankful for all you reviewers, readers, followers and favorite-er (?) for my story 'The Engagement'. I love you so much and please just keep supporting please. Merry Christmas, everyone. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Song of the day: Homeward Bound/Home- The Glee Cast**

Percy Jackson

I'm lying on the couch with a bowl of popcorns and a can of Coke in my hands. I yawn then look at the clock but turn my direction back to the TV. It's snowing outside, and the cold mist is making the windows blurry. Yes, it's Christmas's Eve but here I am, lying on a dumb couch all by myself.

I check my phone, which is the 25 times of the day, for any new message from my friends. Of course, I find nothing. I sigh then throw it away and start staring at the ceiling.

My parents, Paul and Sally, have been away for their honeymoon in Scotland. Grover and Nico, my best friends, are nowhere to be seen. Thalia, my other best friend, is going to the _South_ Pole to see Santa Claus with her brother Jason (the Graces are the worst liars in the world, I have to admit. Even a 5-years-old knows that Santa Claus lives in the North Pole).

But the person keeps me up every night since the Christmas break is the one and only Annabeth Chase, who is going to Washington with her parents. Annabeth has always been such a kind and caring heart and be there whoever needs her. She has everything a guy would ever ask for but unfortunately, her feelings recognize ability isn't very good. You see, I've always had this huge crush on her since we were 12 but we're 18 now and she still has no clue about it. Of course, I want to ask her out but I've never had enough courage to do that. Anyways, we're going to colleges after Christmas, and we might never get a chance to see each other again so I better do something fast before I lose the chance.

I get up then walk to the kitchen but suddenly the door bell rang. I place the bowl and Coke on a table then walk to the door.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" I startled then trip over my foot and fall on the floor.

I look up and see Grover, Nico, Thalia, Jason and Annabeth are standing at my door. Their cheeks are red from the shivery cold air, and snow is still on their jackets and coats.

"Guys? What are you doing here?"

"Celebrating Christmas of course." Grover grinned then all of them walk in.

I look at them in shock as they walk into my house. Then I realize Annabeth is inviting her hand, I smile then grab it.

"Hey, Annie. I thought you're in Washington with your family."

"Nah, I change my mind. I prefer to spend the last Christmas in Ohio with my best friends more than listening to my grandpa's old fairy tails about Christmas." She shrugged.

"Not a bad decision, Wise Girl."

"Thank you, Seaweed Brain. C'mon, let's go inside, I'm freezing."

We walk inside and start eating dinner with pizzas and Pepsi. After finished our meal, Thalia and Nico go to kitchen to make some hot chocolate while the others are cleaning. After threw the pizza boxes away, we gather around then decided to play the one and only 'Truth or Dare' with our hot chocolate beside us. Annabeth puts a bottle in the middle then looks at us.

"If you're in then you must do whatever the others says. No turning back or changing the dare or truth. Agree?"

"Agree."

She smiles then spins the bottle. "Me first." Then the bottle lands on…*drum rolls*… Jason!

"Okay, Jason. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you love: Piper or Reyna?"

"Annabeth! What-"

"Just answer the question, Blondie."

"Fine. Well, I love-What are you doing Thals?" Everyone turn their directions to Thalia.

"Calling Reyna, of course." She is dialing.

"What!? That's against the rules!" He exclaims.

"Fine."

"Okay, I love…Um…Piper."

The awkward silent cover the whole room because everyone knows that Reyna and Jason are together so they'd never expect the answer would be Piper, who is Jason's best friend.

"I know it." Annabeth smiles.

"Well, I didn't know that." Thalia says.

"Dude, what about Reyna? Don't tell me that you're cheating on her with Piper for the whole time." Grover frowns.

"I'm not that kind of person, G-Man. I love Reyna but only as a friend."

"So why didn't you ask her out from the beginning?"

"I thought I love Reyna but I realized I love Piper after our little night-out."

"Listen, Jas. If you're so sure about it then tell them after Christmas. I'm sure Reyna will understand or at least I think she will." I say. "Now, let's move on."

"Okay, my turn." Grover spins the bottle then it lands on Nico.

"Truth or dare, Dead Man?"

"Dare."

Grover smirks then clears his throat. "I dare you to…let's see…kiss the prettiest girl in the room on the LIPS."

"Nice one, G-Man." Everyone howl then Nico's cheeks turn red.

He glances at Thalia nervously then kisses her. Thalia looks surprise but kisses him back almost immediately.

"Gross! Get a room, you two!" Jason covers his eyes then Thalia pulls away.

"Ewwww, did I just see tongues?" Grover makes the vomit action.

"Not bad di Angelo." She winks at him and spins the bottle. "Okay, my turn." And the bottle lands on Annabeth.

"Annie, Annie, Annie. You're so dead. Truth or dare?"

"Dare, I guess."

G-Man, Dead Guy, Blondie and Electric Girl (those are nicknames I've made for them) smirk evilly then whisper something into each other ears. Finally, Thalia clears her throat.

"I dare you to….K-I-S-S PERCY JACKSON-"

"ON THE LIPS FOR-"The guys cut her off.

"AT LEAST 1 MINUTE!" Then they all howl in the same time.

"WHAT?!" Annabeth and I exclaim.

"Do it, sister. There is no turning back."

Annabeth sighs then looks at me. I can feel my heart is pounding like it wants to jump out already. She smiles then kisses me. Well, I can guarantee you; it's the best kiss of all time.

Her lips are so soft and warm. I can hear her heart beats and I pretty sure it beats faster than usual. I can feel she puts her arms around my neck and pulls me closer. I smile then wrap my arm around her waist then pull her close. But she breaks apart after a few more seconds.

We look at each other eyes for seconds then turn away with our cheeks turn red.

"Okay, guys. Is that-"Annabeth looks shock because there aren't anyone sitting in front of them anymore. "Guys? Where are you?"

I pick up a piece of paper where they used to sit. I cursed then give it to Annabeth.

"Enjoy your moments, love birds. We have something do to." She reads then folds it and places it on the table.

"So I guess, they left us behind?" She muttered.

"Yup. Um…Hey, do you wanna go up? To the rooftop, I mean." I nervously run my hand through my hair. "Because…I heard that they will shoot firework on Christmas's Eve. But if you don't want to then-"

"Yeah, that's a great idea. Let's go up there." She nods then gives me my jacket.

I open a window then climb out with Annabeth behind me. When we reach the rooftop, I lead her to a bench. We sit down together then look at the sky. I realized that she is shivering so I wrap my arm around her then pull her close to me.

"What are-"

"I can't get you sick, right?" She smiles then rests her head on my shoulder.

"Hey, Percy. About the kiss…I mean…did you…."

"I like it." I cam feel my cheeks are burning.

Even I can't see her face but I can feel that she was smiling.

"I can't believe that we're going to college after Christmas."

"Yeah, there is a whole new world is waiting for us."

"I'll miss this place. Especially, you." She looks at me. "I can't take the fact that we might not be able to see each other everyday."

"Annabeth, listen. Maybe we can't see each other often but I'll always be there for you. I'll be there if any dumb guy hurts you then punch him in the face. I'll be there if you feel alone. I'll be there if you want to eat Chinese food. I'll be there whenever you need even we're a thousand miles apart. I'll always be there for you, always."

"Pinky swears?" She holds out her pinky finger.

"Pinky swears." I confirm then take it.

Suddenly, she pulls me into a kiss then she pulls away.

"I love you, Percy."

I smile. "I've been waiting for you to say this for such a long time."

Then I kiss her passionately. I can hear the firework shoot up to the sky but I don't care. I only care and know that Annabeth Chase, my best friend, my crush and now my girlfriend is here. With me.

**Merry Christmas people! And please review.**


End file.
